


Кровопийца - драбблы.

by Las_Kelli



Series: Кровопийца [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Сборник драбблов по циклу "Кровопийца".





	1. Сервилия

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи, рейтинг, жанр, предупреждения - всё будет добавляться по ходу добавления драбблов.

Буря стихла к утру, и Сервилия открыла глаза.

Они вернулись в лагерь несколько часов назад, в середине ночи. Порывы горного ветра рвали плащи с плеч, оглушали рёвом, разбиваясь о скалы; неживые кони взрывали копытами снег, стремясь вперёд с той же яростью, что и их всадники. Если было что-то в этом мире, что они знали лучше, чем саму смерть — это ненависть. И она вела их вперёд сквозь тёмные пустоши, и они не ведали страха, ибо сами были страхом и тьмой.

Свет выжег ей глаза, на время почти ослепив, и мир всё ещё был подёрнут мутной белёсой дымкой. Она лежала неподвижно на своём жёстком, покрытом шкурами каменном ложе, и синеватый свет жаровни высвечивал потухшие руны на её скулах и такую же вязь, спиралью вившуюся по её обнажённым рукам до самых запястий, хвостом загибаясь в ладони. Её силой была Нечестивость, скверна, разъедавшая всё, к чему она прикасалась, искажавшая тела и души, подчинявшая их своей воле, та же сила, что текла по ледяным жилам Кольтиры. Та, что питала яростную, оглушающую ненависть в них обоих.

Когда мир ещё не увидел света Часовни Последней Надежды, когда юный лорд Дарион Могрейн вёл в бой войско Плети, подняв над головой осквернённый Испепелитель, а они шли за ним, послушные его хриплому, срывающему голосу и готовые умереть за него так же, как за своего короля, тогда Кольтира был её другом. Он всегда любил Тассариана, она не любила никого, но друг в друге они находили то, что не мог дать им никто другой. Они поняли это, едва взглянув друг другу в глаза, ещё там, в Лесах Вечной Песни, вскоре после того, как Кольтира упал — и поднялся собой. Она бросила ему клинок одного из павших рыцарей, и лезвие вспыхнуло зелёными рунами, отбрасывая блики на его лицо, и он рассмеялся, и она засмеялась в ответ. Они ненавидели одинаково и тянулись к одному и тому же, делили упоение своей властью над живыми и мёртвыми и вместе утоляли жажду, терзавшую обоих. Они знали друг друга, как не знал никто, и теперь ненавидели друг друга так сильно, как никто другой бы не смог.

Она медленно, с трудом села на постели, спустив босые ноги на покрытый изморозью пол, и прислонилась спиной к неровной каменной стене. Свет раздробил её кости, напичкал иглами всё её тело и по-прежнему горел внутри неё жгучим, медленно затухавшим пламенем. Но она оправится.

И когда-нибудь она придёт за ним. Или он за ней. Все они рано или поздно придут друг за другом. На этой земле, где живые — лишь призраки, бродящие среди мёртвых.


	2. Селия

Трое слева, двое за кузней, по двое у одного и второго выхода. Треть гарнизона ушла с Орбазом на восток. Ледяной змей всё ещё скован после того, что устроил, но она сможет освободить его, дай ей немного времени.

Всегда просчитывай пути отступления. Каждое мгновение ты должна знать, как будешь уходить, если делать это придётся сейчас. Знай свои шансы лучше врага. И будь готова к тому, что их не будет вовсе.

Селия закрыла глаза и задержала дыхание — звуки стали резче и пронзительней: стук молота, фырканье лошадей, скрип снега под ногами, хлопанье знамён. Ветер усиливается. К вечеру снова будет метель. Она открыла глаза и медленно выдохнула.

Четверо слева, двое за кузней, по двое у одного и второго выхода.

Моргни не вовремя — и умрёшь. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, и завтра может и не быть нового дня.

Год она здесь, между смертью и смертью, между двумя мирами — и ни в одном из них. Кто-то сразу попал к своим, служит с освободившимися, сражается вместе с воинством Света, она даже не видела верховного лорда с тех пор, как он не вернулся от Часовни. Никогда не покидала этот, свой старый мир. Но она не жаловалась. Сама решила остаться. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы дать Чёрному Клинку знать о себе. Теперь попроще, связь налажена, барон Раздор знает своё дело, сам был на её месте, а теперь заправляет всей разведкой и справляется недурно — самая щедрая похвала из уст рыцаря смерти. Она усмехнулась собственным мыслям.

Слева снова трое, двое за кузней, один ушёл к главным воротам, значит там трое, у второго выхода — двое.

Не сболтнули ли чего лишнего эти кретины? Если Сервилия её подозревает — кранты. Чёрта с два уйдёшь из ловушки, если её расставит эта чёртова лордеронская тварь. Что, если уходить надо сейчас? Почему она не позвала её на встречу с Орбазом? Что там было с этим жрецом? Давай, Селия, думай. Ты, может, носишь латы и рунные мечи, но даже Артас не может заставить тебя забыть, как быть рогой.

Слева трое, двое за кузней, трое у ворот, двое у вторых, пятеро возвращаются с задания с отчётом для леди Сервилии.

Всех нас ведёт ненависть. И тех, кто в Плети, и тех, кто по другую сторону. Это и есть наше проклятие. Не голод, не тёмная магия, толкающая кровь по нашим жилам, не невозможность продолжить себя — вот уж не проблема для эльфа, половина Луносвета сирот. Ненависть. Направленная в одну или в другую сторону. Что будет потом? Новая цель.

Но пока ты здесь, между мирами, ни в одном и ни в другом — сейчас, тут, ты свободна. Сама по себе. Другим не понять. Они думают, что ты рискуешь ради победы. Ради неё тоже, нет среди мертвецов того, кто не хотел бы плюнуть на труп своего бывшего короля. Но она остаётся здесь не поэтому. Здесь, между мирами, её свобода.

Слева трое, двое за кузней, трое у ворот… Думай, Селия.


	3. Живые и мёртвые

— Дк, там я хотел предложить…

— Да, я помню, так и сделаем, хорошая мысль. И, если тебе не сложно, там двое за третьим поворотом, не мог бы ты их на время отвлечь?

— Не вопрос. Ты только, ну ты помнишь, там это, я просил в прошлый раз, как его…

— Да, конечно, паладин. Я всё сделаю.

— Хорошо, что ты меня понял.

— Да несложно.

Телан пронёс сухарь мимо рта. Эрен не глядя поправил его руку, и хант, всё так же, не моргая, следя за паладином и дк, с хрустом откусил, просыпая крошки на голову замершему у его ног призрачному коту. Кот не пошевелился, он тоже следил. Эрен поморщился, нервно открутил крышку фляжки и глотнул бренди. Зендари рядом с ним смотрела на дк и паладина со снисходительным отвращением.

— Это что сейчас происходит? — негромко спросил её Эрен.

— Они вчера поругались, — мрачно ответила Зендари.

— Они ж всегда ругаются, — подал голос Телан.

— Совсем поругались, — пояснила Зендари.

— Сильно? — уточнил Эрен.

Зендари кивнула.

— Чуть до драки не дошло.

— Как когда они в первый раз поебались?

— Сильней. И дольше. Тогда дк быстро закончился, а в этот раз, видимо, не такое долгое воздержание у него было. Со мной, кстати, они тоже поругались между делом, но меня чё-то не обмазывают этими соплями взаимного обожания.

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Телан.

Зендари помолчала немного, глядя на то, как Тейрис с Реном, сидя у костра и склонившись над картой, почти касаясь друг друга головами, вежливо и мирно обсуждают план атаки.

— Нет, — с презрением ответила она. — Пусть друг с другом сосутся, мне, пожалуй, и так норм. И без этого щас слипнусь, только глядючи.

— Это ж как надо поругаться, — мечтательно заметил Телан и хрустнул сухарём. — Или помириться...

— И надолго у них это? — поинтересовался Эрен. — Мне неуютно как-то с этим вот… в такой вот… атмосфере, хе-хе.

— Ща, погоди, ща они до дальнего коридора дойдут, там у них всегда конфликт интересов.

Телан засунул в рот последний кусок сухаря и принялся его сосать, чтоб хруст не мешал слушать.

— Мне кажется, тут всё-таки лучше сделать, как я предлагал.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем, я накоплю силы Света, должны быстро разобраться.

— Только тогда скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Я всегда говорю… — хант, маг и друид напряглись, ожидая спора, но паладин примирительно закончил: — Ну почти. Скажу.

Все трое с надеждой посмотрели на дк. Дк улыбнулся. Телан судорожно проглотил обсосанный сухарь. 

— Хорошо, я тоже предупрежу.

— Договорились.

— Ага.

— Вот говно, — прошептала Зендари.

— Невероятно, — согласился Эрен.

— Душераздирающее зрелище, — подтвердил Телан.

Кот негромко мявкнул.

После привала ситуация не изменилась. Дк с паладином ехали впереди, переговариваясь и шутя. Остальные в унылом недоумении двигались следом. Телан на нервной почве доедал сухари. Эрен, сверля взглядом спины Тейриса и Рена, нервно щёлкал пальцами, создавая крохотный шарик льда, щёлкал снова, заставляя его рассыпаться в снежную пыль, и создавал новый. Зендари временами бормотала себе под нос что-то нецензурное на тролльском и закатывала глаза.

А вот у врага ситуация изменилась изрядно. Разведданные оказались устаревшими. Патрулирование было усилено, гарнизон увеличен, и весь тщательно, в любви и согласии разработанный паладином и дк план, похоже, летел к чертям.

Тейрис сдвинул шлем на затылок, задумчиво потёр лоб и бодро сообщил:

— Хотелось бы сказать, что нам норм, но обстоятельства вынуждают промолчать.

Все четверо взглянули на него.

Тейрис развёл руками и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что?!

— Промолчать, — объяснил ему хант.

— Слова сказать не дают, — буркнул Тейрис себе под нос.

Эрен тем временем незаметно переместился поближе к дк, встал у него за плечом и шепнул:

— Давай, дк. Где твой героизм?

— Ну, чё будем делать? — спросил Тейрис.

— Давай, — шипел Эрен, — часики тикают.

— Можно, конечно… — рассудительно начал Тейрис.

— Да ну в жопу, — ни к кому не обращаясь бросил Рен и решительно двинулся вперёд, отстранив мага рукой.

— Опанасики, — весело сказал маг.

— Ой нет, блядь, только не опанасики, — простонала Зендари. — Телан, возьми своего мага на поводок, я его убью, если он ещё будет подначивать дк!

Хант рассмеялся и свистнул, призывая зверя.

— Псих! — заорал Тейрис и побежал за дк.

Нерубы, словно не веря своим глазам, на мгновение замерли, а потом двинулись к центру площадки, где уже окружал себя алыми рунами Рен. Эрен, вскинув руки, поднимал снежную взвесь в воздух, заметая поле боя пургой. Нерубы, попав в неё, притормаживали и мотали головами, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Трое вывернули из пурги, заметили мага и побежали к нему, но Телан быстро шепнул что-то в оперение своей стрелы, зазвенела тетива, и нерубы, словно нехотя, развернулись и снова пошли к дк.

Тейрис уже подбежал к Рену и орал:

— Обязательно было оповещать всех о нашем присутствии? Нельзя было как-то не всех сразу брать?

— Нет, — лаконично ответил Рен.

— Нет. Ну конечно.

Зендари подошла поближе, заняв позицию между ними и магом с хантом.

— Когда я предлагаю брать больше, — язвительно продолжал Тейрис, яростно размахивая мечом, — я не имею в виду всё, понимаешь? Ты разницу между «больше» и «на-хуй-всё» отсекаешь?

— Да разберёмся, я сказал. Это нерубы, они хреново соображают.

— Как по мне, так они соображают намного лучше некоторых!

Зендари рассмеялась, взмахнула руками, рассыпая вокруг вихрь изумрудных листьев, и закричала, обернувшись к Эрену и Телану:

— Всё в порядке, они снова срутся!

Эрен усмехнулся, Телан широко улыбнулся и пустил веер стрел, прошедших над головой Зендари, когда она уже поворачивалась обратно к дк и паладину.

— Ох, как ты бесишь, — орал Тейрис, разворачивая золотые крылья. — Чтоб тебе баблом чё-нить оторвало.


End file.
